The Tooniverse Emissary Codes from Chapters
by tuxbie
Summary: lol


CHAPTER 1

"Now it's time for his next phase. For the Tooniverse he'll erase. And once his sinful work is done, the Tooniverse will become none."

CHAPTER 2

"The big, second phase has now been completed. And then the invasion will soon then be greeted. Just one more phase until the invasion. And it will not really be amazing."

CHAPTER 3

"The army completed; the ship has been taken. The invasion now begins, and you're not mistaken. And the first one to notice his world is to cease, lives in a pineapple under the sea."

CHAPTER 4

"Spongebob, why? Why didn't you notice? Your world is first in Demeanor's long list.

The bomb has dropped down, your world is now doomed. Now how will you and some others get out of the room?"

CHAPTER 5

"A little bit harsh, to say the least. Your neighborhood attacked by a lizard beast.

You now gotta run, but where will you flee? And what other obstacles could there be?"

CHAPTER 6

"The Nicktoons have rushed out, they now fight for freedom. Let's hope they don't screw up, and let monsters get them.

But we'll still see more bombings still. The next location being Ponyville."

CHAPTER 7

"Discord, you backstabber. Why did you do this? Three ponies are not left, out in the cold mist.

They better run now, or else they'll get caught. They'd better find somewhere where they'll die not."

CHAPTER 8

"A battle has gone between two sides. It's gonna be some big, big bumpy rides!

But Discord has a trick up her sleeve. So, they have to find a way to leave."

CHAPTER 9

"A secret's been told, the word must now spread. They'd better run quick, or else they'll be dead.

But we'll see them soon in some other time. Another world will have a soon committed crime."

CHAPTER 10

Now there's more exploration for our surving friends. They will never give up, even after the very end

But now, we'll get to another good scene. From a guy that's just so downright mean.

CHAPTER 11

Another Group's risen. They're now chasing evil. Now finding the ship they will try. Oh, yes, they will.

But now it's back to someone's shoes. Wooldoor sockbat just cannot lose.

CHAPTER 12

HOORAY! HOORAY! WOOLDOOR HAS DONE GOOD. HE'S GOT SOME VIALS TO HIDE UNDER THE HOOD.

AND NOW IT'S TIME TO SEE SOMETHING NEW. SOMETHING NEW FROM THE LAND THAT'S CALLED OOO.

CHAPTER 13

FINN AND THE OTHERS HAVE STARTED A PATH. A PATH TO SHOW THE ONE BEHIND THIS THEIR WRATH.

NOW, NEXT WE GO TO THE NEXT STAGE. IT'S REALLY, REALLY SIMPLE. JUST TURN THE PAGE.

CHAPTER 14

Jack and Kim now have a plan. And it will be in a short time span.

But before we get to what they're gonna do, who am i gonna talk about next? Who?

CHAPTER 15

It's three group clashed, now ready to fight. They're gonna battle with all of their might.

Still, we need to get back to somebody here. And they're only just a chapter near.

CHAPTER 16

NOW INTO THE RUINS, WHERE THEY'LL GET THE PONIES. AS WELL AS FIX STEVEN'S SWEET, SWEET FAMILY TREE.

NOW IT'S WOOLDOOR'S TURN FOR SPOTLIGHT IN THIS CHAPTER. AND WHAT HE MIGHT DO WILL MAKE THAT CHAPTER FASTER.

CHAPTER 17

WOAH, NOW! THIS IS CRAZY! TWOTHIRDS ARE NOW GONE! THEY BETTER BE QUICK OR ELSE THEY'LL BE DONE.

THE TIME'S RUNNING OUT, AND THE CLOCK IS NOW TICKING. THE END TIMES ARE SOON, AND THE SIRENS ARE RINGING!

CHAPTER 18

WE'RE R PARTS IN AND ALMOST HALFWAY THROUGH. THE TOONS HAVE TO MAKE IT OR ELSE THEY'LL BE SCREWED.

IT'S GETTING SO HARD AND IT'S GETTING SO TENSE! THE TOONS GOTTA ACT UP REAL ON THEIR DEFENSE.

CHAPTER 19

THE GROUP HAS EXPANDED, AND NOW THEY SET OFF. THEY HAVE TO FIND BILL, AS ENOUGH IS ENOUGH.

BUT WHERE DO YOU THINK THAT THEY WILL ARRIVE IN? WILL THEY EVEN FIND BILL? WILL THEY ALL EVER WIN?

CHAPTER 20

THE FACTORY'S LOCATED, AND THE GROUP IS NOW RUNNING. JUST TO THEM, IT SEEMS THE FIRST STEP IS NOW ENDING.

HOWEVER, IT'S TIME FOR SOME NEW CHARACTERS. AND THE NEW PEOPLE ARE RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER.

CHAPTER 21

A Group has now entered, and the factory's exposed. Just a couple more Chapters, and the place will be toast.

But now it is time for yet another part. A part that we already saw near the start.

CHAPTER 22

"They're now on the ship, all according to plan. And their plan to now control the ship will be grand.

But something's very likely to happen on this day. Perhaps they'll meet somebody new on the way."

Chapter 23

"THE TEAM HAD NOW LEFT FOR THE QUEST FOR THE CONTROL ROOM. THEY HAVE TO STEAL IT BACK AND STOP MORE INVASIONS FROM THE GOONS.

BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW TO THE THREE? EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE NOW COMPLETELY FREE?

Chapter 24

THEY'VE NOW GOT A SHIP TO TRAVEL ANYWHERE. THEY JUST NOW NEED TO KNOW HOW TO GET THERE.

STARTING WITH NEXT CHAPTER, WE'RE GETTING TO BIG HEIGHTS. AND IT MAY SEEM TO BE THAT THE FUTURE WILL BE BRIGHT.

Chapter 25

OH GOSH, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THEIR OWN CREATOR? POOR FELLA, HE GOT BURNED BY THAT AWFUL TRAITOR!

BUT NOW, WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? ONLY TIME WILL TELL IN THE NEXT TEXT.

Chapter 26

WE'RE NOW GETTING CLOSE TO THE END OF THE WORLD. AND ALL OF THIS STUFF IS MAKING THEIR HEADS SWIRL.

BUT BEFORE THEY TRY TO STOP THE SCHEME, WHAT WE'LL SEE NEXT IS ONE BIG UNITED TEAM.

Chapter 27

HOORAY! THIS IS JUST ONE BIG FAMILY REUNION! ACTUALLY, YOU KNOW WHAT? LET'S CALL IT THE TOONION!

SO NOW THEY'RE ALL GONNA GO TO THE HOLE. BUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT IN THEIR ROLE?

ch 28:

SO NOW, HERE WE GO. NOW THINGS WILL GET TOUGH. SOME THINGS WILL GET BAD. SOME THINGS WILL GET ROUGH.

BUT WHO COULD BE DOING THAT DEMENTED LAUGHING? IT COULD BE DEMEANOR. WHO KNOWS? IT'S COMING…

ch 29

OH, NO! THIS CAN'T BE! EVERYBODY'S NOW DEAD! IT SEEMS TO ME THAT DEMEANOR WAS ONE STEP AHEAD.

BUT HOPEFULLY, SOMEBODY OUT THERE MAY BE REVIVED. LET'S HOPE AT LEAST ONE TOON HAS STILL SURVIVED.

ch 30

SO NOW IT'S A SEARCH TO FIND THE DEAD TOONS. IF THEY CAN'T FIND SOME MORE, IT WILL BE THEIR DOOM.

WE'RE COUNTING ON THEM TO HELP FIND SOME BODIES…UM…WHAT ELSE RHYMES WITH BODIES?

ch 31

WITH EVERYONE HERE, THEY WERE NOW WALKING UP. WALKING UP TO THE STAIRS. UPUPUP.

AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE MISSION TO BEGIN. WHAT NEW THINGS ARE ABOUT TO COME IN?

32

WITH TWO SECTIONS DONE, IT WAS NOW TIME TO GO. THE NEXT WORLD WAS ONE THAT NOBODY KNOWS.

WHAT WOULD BE RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM? JUST SOME WORLD, IN THE MAP, THE SIZE OF A CRUMB.

33

TWO PARTS ARE FINISHED, BUT WAIT! THERE'S STILL MORE! THERE'S STILL MORE PARTS TO GO! JUST ABOUT FOUR!

SO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO UNTIL THEN? JUST BE A LITTLE PATIENT, MY FELLOW MEN.

34

OH, BOY. LOOK AT THAT! WHAT'S DEMEANOR GONNA DO? ANYWAY, THERE'S ONLY THREE MORE ARC CHAPTERS TO SPEW.

SO, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT TIME? AND HOW DO I END THIS IN RHYME?

35

THE TOONS ARE NOW CLOSE TO SAVING THE TOONIVERSE. NOW LET'S JUST HOPE THAT THINGS DON'T GET WORSE.

BUT WHAT IS DEMEANOR'S TRUE PLAN? WE'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH…MAN…

36

EVERYTHING HAS BEEN CURED, AND WE'RE SO NEAR THE END. JUST KEEP READING THIS. KEEP IT UP! I RECOMMEND.

BUT NOW THEY GOTTA SAVE ONE MORE TOON. LET'S HOPE THEY GET THERE VERY SOON.

37

THE FINAL BATTLE'S HERE! THE FINAL BATTLE'S HERE! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO THEM WHICH SOME TOONS FEAR?

THE BATTLE WILL BE CONCLUDING IN THE NEXT ONE. WE'LL SOON SEE IN THE END…THE TEAM THAT WON.

38

39

NOW THE TOONS HAVE BEEN SAVED, AND SO IS THE TOONIVERSE. EVERYTHING HAS ACTUALLY SURVIVED IN THIS NEW MULTIVERSE.

NOW THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO. WHAT AM I GONNA DO? LET'S SEE WHAT I DO.


End file.
